Cruel Intentions
by drarrylicious
Summary: Lauren Lopez will become a part of the play she had ever dreamt of in the University of Michigan, but not everything will be as she expects…. A distraction will get in her way: Darren Criss. Crisspez. AU Mini fic. Writing with @WillaGraham
1. Who are you, again?

**A/N: Sooo hi :) I'm glad to announce this time I'm working in a little project side by side with Melany aka _WillaGraham_ here on fanfiction aka _thelastofyourproblems_ in tumblr. And we hope you enjoy :) Let us know your thoughts in a review, they make us happy!**

**The pairing is crisspez (Darren/Lauren) as usual, and this is settled in UofMich but it's an alternative universe so it's all really made up ;) **

**Disclaimer: The starkids don't belong to us and they are displayed in certain way for the sake of the story. And the play mentioned is based on the book/movie Cruel Intentions, so yeah we just take them to please our fantasies.**

* * *

**Cruel Intentions**

**Chapter 1: Who are you, again?**

She had been waiting so long for that moment; that's why she didn't pay attention to any of her classes that morning, since they seemed empty, boring. She was aware that her career would be defined based on this play, and she wished with all her might to had been chosen for the role she auditioned for. After walking hurriedly through the halls she stopped by to read the cast assignment for that season's show, _Cruel Intentions_. Apparently she had arrived very late (or very early) because she hadn't passed through anybody in the halls and everyone walking by ignored the billboard. She suddenly felt the need to jump, she had been selected for the part of Annette!

That wave of astonishment that hit Lauren's chest was accompanied by a movement of her head throwing back, and a sigh of relief, meanwhile a tiny smile was drawn on her lips without having her noticing it. Her first year as a theater student in Michigan would be defined by the show season, and her first year would define the rest; and the rest of the years, her career. So yeah, it was kind of a huge deal. She took a moment to allow the adrenaline to travel through her body, and that obnoxious excited grin became littler. Her eyes toured again those printed letters indicating the cast of the play that would be premiered by the end of the semester, this time stopping on another name that wasn't hers; and her smile disappeared instantly as she identified the second role assigned. The part of Sebastian Valmont was going to be played by a guy that was in most of her classes, and despite she didn't know him by first hand, she definitely didn't want him around.

**Darren Criss.**

She had met him once when she was walking to the bathroom; and he was too busy making out with his girlfriend to notice her presence. The girl interrupted the kiss to whisper something to him that Lauren wasn't able to hear; and he stepped backwards, laughing, and accidentally crushed his back against Lauren's shoulder. When he turned around, confused between laughter and shock; she already directed him a glance of hatred that nearly dismissed firebolts, and he didn't have the dare (or the decency) to apologize; so she continued walking. They didn't even get to share a word and the tension of mutual irritability was already there. Since that day, she started noticing it. Every time, he always made stupid jokes during class; and his friends cackled in a chorus in response. Every time he got the opportunity, he winked his eye to one of the girls who looked askance at him in the halls, or even during class. Every time. He was so… him. He was simply annoying. One of those people whose only value is to cause you a migraine.

* * *

"Who is it supposed to be Lauren Lopez?" Darren asked aloud, and the friends who seconded him just put a face of shock, they had no idea.

The curly-haired guy continued looking at the billboard with a haughty expression; he was looking for an immediate response and his little group of friends wasn't of any help. The only thing they did was to remain there, stood up, useless, without doing anything.

"Besides, my girlfriend should've gotten Annette's part, I don't understand why she was casted as Katheryn." He ran his left hand through his hair, messing around with it. Although that was the least important thing for him.

"Maybe it was because, well, you know how Devin is…" A tall guy started saying, using a jokingly tone of voice. He was Darren's best friend.

They kept talking a few minutes more, until the aforementioned girl arrived, who obviously made her outcry as soon as she found out about those news.

Her boyfriend only kept up hearing the conversation (He occasionally let out a sigh, annoyed), but everyone else in that place was desperately trying to calm her down.

"You should say something, Darren…" Devin pointed out, crossing her arms. She wanted her boyfriend to comfort her as the rest did.

"There's nothing to say, this is stupid. Anyway I like Katheryn the most, so I'm glad you're playing her." He commented with a smug smile, wrapping his arm around her waist and placing a kiss on her lips. Then he added, still slightly annoyed. "What worries me is not knowing who that Lauren Lopez is, I've never heard of her."

* * *

The fog coming out of her lips got lost in front of her nose, while she kept trying to maintain her breath to a normal level, and her legs accelerated twice their speed. This wasn't helping as she wished. She buried more her hands into the pockets of her jacket, following the path of that park in the University. The idea of walking alone at night didn't scare her; she knew nothing could happen to her as long as she stayed inside of the limits of the institute, but it did freak her out the fact that this wasn't working as she expected. Actually, what disturbed her was the proximity of rehearsals; every time they were closer and closer… And then she realized there were nearly a few hours left. What made it all worse was knowing this wasn't as any of the high school plays she performed in before, besides all of her mates would be new for her; this was a start from scratch. All of this wouldn't let her sleep, so after giving twenty rolls and three quarters on the bed, she decided there was no way of going to sleep with that much energy accrued in her organism (Mostly, in her nervous system) and that a walk should help. So she put her sneakers on and grabbed her jacket, and headed through the paths which landscapes she had liked the most so far.

It was easy to get distracted between a pathway and another; and soon she found herself a little more away from her room than what she planned. She was surrounding the farthest lake from the installations, on the other extreme of her sector. When she decided the most rational thing was to turn around and walk back her steps, a sound called her attention. It was the sound of some guitar chords. She immediately frowned, asking to herself who the hell would play the guitar on the middle of the campus at that time. Just for curiosity, she cautiously walked near the origin of that sound, and she distinguished a silhouette who remained dangerously close to the lake, turning back, playing those swift chords and whispering words that were too tangled with each other for Lauren to understand. She had to get closer, and even that way it took her a while to identify who was this mysterious guy who ventured completely alone to play that hussy serenade to the moon. It was that oh-so-well-known Darren Criss that didn't bother to say he was sorry after getting in her way, and that was apparently great enough to deserve the main role of the play. Needless to say it wasn't in her top ten of fantasies to play the romantic interest in foresaid show; but seeing they'd be forced to share the same environment for a couple of weeks, so it was worth to know something else about him.

He plays the guitar and he likes midnight walks; okay, point number one. He wasn't a bad guitarist, and his voice wasn't so unpleasant to hear, maybe, if you don't have anything else to do; point number two. Besides (Point number three), he had an apparent sixth sense; because suddenly he just stopped playing, and with an expression half puzzled half pleased, he turned around to where Lauren was; just standing there, in the middle of nowhere. _Now_ he did notice her existence?

His lips drew half a grin, before he said softly.

"You know, it's rude to stare."

Instinctively, Lauren stepped backwards while she thought what she could answer. First, a flash of different thoughts buzzed in her head, all at once; but she shook them all with a snort of indignation.

"I wasn't… I was walking around and… I didn't even…" The words got tangled on her tongue.

For her surprise, he found even hilarious her furious attempt to reply.

"Hey, it's past midnight, none of us is on the position to question anybody." He said, shrugging, leaving his guitar on the ground. He placed a hand on the grass to stand up, and once he was on his feet he kept observing her with a smile.

The blonde girl was surprised by the response of the boy, she imagined he'd act rudely again with her as he did that time he didn't even apologize with her. But now… The guy in front of her seemed completely different. It seemed as if he didn't even remember that incident.

"You're not gonna say anything? Yeah, my smile might had left you speechless." He joked, funny, then he let out a soft giggle.

A nervous smile sneaked on Lauren's lips, too. She finally ordered her thoughts with a shook of her head.

"I have to go." She simply added. Despite that was strangely nice, it was still weird. They didn't know each other, and it was really late.

Darren just shrugged once more.

"Okay." He replied, grabbing his guitar, as if he was ready to leave too. Lauren waved her hands at the instant.

"That's not necessary, I can get to my room alone."

"After you interrupted me, the least you can do is to let me escort you to your room." He alleged, grabbing his guitar and approaching her with slow steps.

She didn't have a choice, so she had to accept his company. It was awkward because during the way a strange silence made its place between them.

"You're a good guitarist." She mumbled. It was the first thing that came to her mind. She didn't know why she was flattering him, he must've been used to it. She truly wanted to ask what was he doing playing the guitar outside at that time, when he could be in the comfort of his room.

"Are you saying that by commitment or you really think so? Forget it, don't answer." He made a face. He was actually relieved she didn't try to dig on his reasons about the _where _and_ why_. To start, he wouldn't have said the truth. He dropped out from a party before the time he was used to; Devin had been more asphyxiating than usual and he needed a break. That's why he pretended he needed to succor his best friend who got obscenely drunk at another party, wishing no one found out it was a lie from head to toes. Giving those vague explanations, he took his guitar and walked aimlessly through the campus until he stopped at the lake. The last thing he imagined is that someone would find him there. Although the truth was that the surprising appearance of this chick wasn't something regretful. She was pretty. Not as eccentric and sexy as the girls from that party he attended before, but neither frumpy or covered enough to be a total bookworm. But she was something. She laughed of his presumptuous comments, but at the same time she took some air to reply something sassier, as in a friendly competition.

"This is my floor." She announced, when they were considerably near the building again.

"I live like two minutes away from here, so I think we'll be seeing each other soon." He commented, disguising a double intention in the last phrase. His tone of voice was confusing, it could indicate a simple comment or an invitation. She couldn't figure it out. "Just make sure to introduce yourself the next time. I'm Darren, by the way." He offered his hand. She shook it softly, and their eyes met for half a second.

"Alright, _Darren_. Something tells me we'll meet again soon, too." She emphasized his name in an intern irony. Of course they'd have to meet again. To be precise, the next day, at 8am, in the rehearsing room of theater for freshman year. "My name is Lauren. Lauren Lopez."

Darren could just outline an expression of perplexity and surprise, and a confusing phrase got stuck in his throat. He didn't have time to think of a more clever reaction, before she finally let go of his hand and her figure got lost through the door.


	2. Second Impressions

**A/N: Sorry for the delay, hopefully it was worth it? Here's the second chapter :) **

**Thanks for the reviews, we appreciate every single one of them! Enjoy x**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Second Impressions**

Lauren had barely even slept; after coming back to her room she messed around before going to bed and it was pretty late already. Besides, that encounter with Darren didn't help. She turned off quickly the annoying alarm from her phone, and she got ready the fastest she could; her mind still couldn't stop analyzing the smallest things that could happen during the rehearsal.

She laughed internally though, she had left Darren Criss, the guy who despite being a freshman was on everyone's talk, with the word on his mouth; and there was a high chance he got some kind of resentment.

Her confidence started to break down in the moment she put a feet on the rehearsal room, distractedly holding her bag really hard, as if this was her ground wire. It was strange to be the last one to arrive. It was even more surprising because she actually rushed to get there early. But when she stepped into the room, absolutely nobody noticed her presence. Her eyes danced anxiously through what it seemed an immensity of people (When actually they weren't more than fifteen), they all seemed to know each other and were holding an avid talk, except for a girl that was away from the group, like if she was in her own little world. She didn't spot the professor in the room, so she dared to assume he didn't get there yet. She regretted that, because she found herself in a pretty awkward situation and she could use some help within orders about what she should do. Lauren decided to make an effort, she should interact with someone without any more thinking. After all she had the main feminine role, she couldn't play lonely girl and stay in a corner. She walked to the girl that was away from the group that had been formed. She thought it was easier to talk with a person alone rather than entering within a few people.

"Didn't the teacher come yet?" She asked softly.

"No, and neither Darren with his girlfriend. They should, since they have important roles." The girl answered; she seemed a bit upset. Maybe she wasn't fond of Darren and his entourage either.

"Yeah, ahem… What do you tell me about that Darren? He seems pretty popular… He's in a few of my classes." The blonde said in a low voice. She wanted to recollect as many information about him as she could. Not because she was interested, of course, but because she wanted to know what kind of person she was going to deal with during rehearsals. Off from the start she thought he was an asshole but she felt the need to know more about him. There was a halo of mystery around him that annoyed her.

"Oh." The girl snorted to that question. She didn't seem surprised, it was more as if she had been expecting it. "You're asking to the wrong person, sorry. The truth is that he never spoke to me." She rolled her eyes. "All that I know is that he never gets for the beginning of the class, and that there's this whole coven behind Devin to take her place. Why? Do you like him?" She raised her eyebrows, despite her attitude shown that she wouldn't have been the first one to put an eye on him. In the case that the response was affirmative, of course.

"Of course not." She answered, frowning. "But he has the main role, and so do I, so… I don't know, I'll have to make it work."

"Make sure you're not a treat for his ego, and you should be fine." She replied in a jokingly tone, but Lauren bit her lip, starting to feel a little nervous. That advice was a little late; but she merely shook her head in response. It wasn't the timing to tell her what happened, and she didn't even know her that well.

"My name is Meredith, by the way. I'm gonna play the role of Cecile, I don't know if you read my name on the billboard or..."

"Yeah, I read it. I'm glad we got to know each other before we get to start off." She smiled to her, starting to feel a little more cheerful. Those minutes of previous talk had relaxed her, regardless that she couldn't change what happened with Darren. After all Meredith was in the same situation as her, they both were new and didn't know who to talk to.

Suddenly the hubbub was appeased. Darren and Devin arrived.

The blonde girl frowned, she couldn't believe the respect they had to that couple… The classes had barely started and those two seemed the king and queen of college. For God's sake, they're on their freshman year. They still got a long way ahead. The only fact of thinking about it outraged her. Meredith let out a sigh, and Lauren could bet that she was thinking the same as her.

When the couple joined the group previously mentioned, the talk regained its jaunty mood instantly. Once again, none of them seemed to had noticed her presence. Even though there was a significant distance between them, the two girls could hear clearly the mundane explanations Darren gave about how he had to help some Brian to sober up again. Despite it didn't fit very well with last night's incident, she decided to keep that doubt to herself.

Meanwhile, the professor finally arrived into the rehearsal room. Lauren was pretty surprised: he had a very hippie style. His hair wasn't long but his clothes gave away certain freedom that other teachers didn't have.

"Before giving the script to each one of you," he said as he pointed out at a table that contained a pile of scripts. "I'm gonna share a little talk with you, I'm going to explain to you how we'll work."

The group finally kept quiet at the tacit imposing of this character, even Darren. The teacher walked slowly between them, until he got to the desk that was on the other side of the room. His steps marked a constant rhythm.

"My name is Alan Bloom," he leaned against the desk, observing every single one of them as if he could see their souls. It was pretty intimidating. "I'm going to be your teacher and director during this semester. To sweeten the beginning of this show season, we have three weeks to prepare this play. As you might know, it's about stepbrother and sister, Sebastian and Kathryn, two perverse and rich youths from Manhattan's elite that plot a revenge against Kathryn's ex boyfriend, so they decide to ruin the life of his current girlfriend, Cecile. Alongside to this, Sebastian marks his own goal: to sleep with the sweet virginal sex abstinence promoter from XXI Century." The choir of giggles didn't lack, and suddenly high school didn't seem so long ago. "Kathryn claims that girl would never sleep with him, so they make a bet. Of course, he didn't imagine he'll finally end up having true feelings for _the virgin_." Bloom sighed, his fingertips grazed the edge of the scripts, before he finally grabbed them and started giving them to the students. "This is a very controversial history, and it's the first time I choose a freshman year for something like this. Don't make me regret it." He said in a tone of voice that didn't leave clear if it was a joke or a treat. "Any questions?" He finally asked, outlining what attempted to be a welcome smile, but his façade looked so weird that it didn't seem so.

"Um, I have a question." A feminine confident voice dared to sound at the instant. "I auditioned for the role of Anette, but on the results I was selected for Kathryn." Despite the nerve and the daring of her words, her voice was angelical and her smile innocent.

Lauren didn't plan to snort an incredibility laugh to this; but it came out without she was able to avoid it. It was too much of a Oh-my-god-shut-up-you-goddam-idiot-nobody-cares laugh; too much. She regretted it on the instant that it was heard on the entire fucking room and what it seemed as a hundred of eyes stabbed as knifes against her. Specially Devin's, of course. Lauren wet her lips, looking down for a few seconds; imagining nothing of that just happened. _What a way to introduce herself into a group of strangers, let's go have a blast during rehearsals, I can't wait._

The professor Bloom let out a little giggle too, as if he already expected that question, or was it the comic of the situation; nobody could decrypt it.

"Yes, I made some changes there. I'm sure it will be for the best, and everyone can handle it." That was his humble answer. Devin didn't look pleased at all, but she merely crossed her arms and lordly leaned towards her seat.

The professor Bloom continued with his speech, as he kept walking slowly between the students and kept giving the scripts. Lauren couldn't help that her heart speeded up for a second when she saw her name printed on the script; and her lines highlighted in a different color. She had never gotten a script that was this professional. _Welcome to University of Michigan._

"Now, if you think it's appropriate," he drew a little smile, half suspicious half naughty, "I'd like to start to take a look on the play by reading a few excerpts, that way we can get to know each other. The chemistry is a crucial element in the dramatic arts…"

For Lauren, his voice seemed to get lost after that phrase. The teacher had finished giving the scripts, and everyone were browsing through them except Darren. He pretended to change the page every once in a while, but his eyes were staring at her. And it wasn't a friendly stare. She pretended she hadn't even noticed it and that she was focused on her own script; but she swallowed hard. That entire situation turned out to be pretty intimidating.

And what if she actually didn't really want to meet her backstage mates?


	3. Talk about tension

**A/N: The delay, again, was not on purpose. Thanks for reading :)**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Talk about tension**

Lauren had the scrip on her hands, and so was another girl with light brunette hair, and blue eyes; she was barely taller than her. Her eyes inspired her to trust her, she seemed like a very nice girl; contrary to the feelings Devin transmitted,which were haughtiness and egocentrism.

She introduced herself as Julia Albain and she was going to play the role of Aunt Helen. She had already opened her script and she was repeating in a low voice her lines. Lauren imitated her.

"Our Sebastian is missing," she commented. She seemed amused by the situation.

"He apparently gets late everywhere." Lauren answered with an annoyed tone. She sent a quick glance to the professor Alan Bloom, whom was pretty busy modifying archives in his notebook. Wasn't he going to say something about Darren Criss not arriving?

Julia limited herself to raise her eyebrows as a response, looking at the watch that hang from her wrist as if it was a nervous tick. The rehearsal room was totally quiet, except for the tic-tac of the clock and the skilled typing from the professor. So it was even more obvious –it quite called the attention- when the door opened with a din.

"No, my God. Shut up. We gotta repeat that tonight." Commented a jolly, casual voice. It was him, talking on the phone. Patently, the aforesaid wasn't expecting that the room was quiet, or that everyone else hadn't been summoned that morning, and thought his entrance would just happen unnoticed; or he just simply wished the opposite. That wasn't clear. His expression seemed surprised, and when the three pair of eyes placed on him (Even the professor this time), he added lowering his voice. "Mm, I'll call you later."

He hung up the call, and took a seat relatively away from Lauren and Julia. Evidently, the lack of his usual band of followers took him by surprise. He ran a hand through his face and hair, awaking himself. He looked as if he_ just_ got out of the bed. But if it was almost eleven in the morning!

Lauren fixed her hair, trying to calm herself down. This guy was going to drive her insane, wasn't he even going to read his script?

"We're late." The shortest one said in a high volume, to attract his attention. "It'd wise we all had gone through the script. As for myself, I already did."

"Me too." Julia joined.

"And me too." Darren replied. Lauren thought he was making fun of Julia, mimicking her voice (and/or mocking the situation itself, by not taking things seriously); the other girl seemed not to have noticed it or choose to ignore it by the sake of the rehearsal.

The professor made them a sign to arrange with the scene.

Lauren cleared her throat, she was the one who should start. She looked at her script and then to Julia.

"_It's a beautiful home you have here Mrs. Rosemond." _She started saying; a little bit nervous. That was her first line.

"_Thank you, Annette. Chance Hill has been with my family for over sixty years. Does your family do much riding?" _Julia replied, trying to mock the voice of a very grown woman.

"_My mother and I used to ride a lot, before she got sick."_ She gave a few steps ahead.

"_I'm sorry about that."_ Julia outlined a sad expression, giving an afflicted face.

While Lauren and Julia shared their dialogue, Darren was playing with his phone and he even let out a yawn every once in a while. This did not go unnoticed for Lauren, so when it came his part, she glared at him, waiting for him to "delight" them with his great performance, and to see if he actually had practiced his role instead of going from party to party.

Darren and Julia's character had to share a few dialogues, in which Julia should interrupt him while he shot ducks with a shotgun, in the garden of the supposed manor. As the scenography or props weren't ready yet, Darren had to pretend he had a gun in his hands. To do this, he bent a knee on the floor, pretending to aim to a distant point in the air.

The way that Darren had gotten into character was so sudden that it all turned to be sort of weird. He simulated to miss his target and then swear, until Julia called him, they greeted and talked for a moment. Lauren frowned. He seemed to captivate with fluency his lines, when to and what to say, as if he had done that scene a million times before. Annette, Lauren's character, didn't have to walk in the scene yet; so she followed with her eyes the lines from the people in the scene right then. Darren didn't say flawlessly his lines, but he seemed to have captured the essence of them and barely checked his script.

She was very surprised. So surprised that she passed by the moment she had to make her entrance, so Aunt Helen could introduce her to Sebastian.

"Lauren!" The teacher's voice was like the snap of fingers that brought her back to reality. "Your entrance!"

_Crapshitfuck_, she thought as she quickly walked to the scene. Julia seemed like if she wanted to smile kindly; somebody had to be the first one to screw it up. Darren broke character for two seconds, to look away to somewhere else, snorting a laugh, as if he said "Amateurs…"

That kind of things never happened to Lauren. Neatness characterized her. But of course, there's always a freaking first time for everything.

"_Sebastian, this is Annette Harrison. She's going to be staying with me for a few weeks."_ Julia introduced them, as if they had never had any inconvenience.

"_I guess that makes two of us. Welcome."_ The boy said as he shook the hand of the just arrived one, then he said to Julia's character. _"Why don't you head in and whip us up some of that ice tea of yours? We'll take care of the horses."_

They said a few words more, and finally, Julia's character walked out of the scene. For some reason, Lauren started to get nervous. Now she was alone with Darren and it was kind of a long dialogue. She shouldn't mess it up again or he was going to laugh on her face. No, wait a minute. It wasn't her alone with Darren. It was Annette and Sebastian.

The first lines were easy, Lauren tried to focus on her script as much as she could, and like Annette was pretty harsh with Sebastian in that moment, she just had to answer "yes" and "no", it was pretty simple. She hardly had to make any eye contact with him. She was so focused on her part that she almost didn't notice him.

"_So… you a lesbo?"_ he asked aboveboard, and this time Lauren did pay attention to his gestures. He firmly stared at her as Sebastian would do. For a moment she thought he asked it to her. Maybe he did.

"_No."_ She replied after she let out a sigh, upset.

"_Great."_ He smirked cheekily.

She got just a little bit distracted by his smile, but then she moved her head. It was a pretty stupid smile. He's the jerk of Darren Criss, and it's just a smile. She frowned, annoyed, as she thought her character would be at his arrogance.

"_Are you often this offensive on a first encounter?"_

"_I was just being honest. You happen to have a nice ass. Sorry."_ He excused himself.

Lauren rolled her eyes.

"_I read your teen beat manifesto."_ He continued, referring to the article that her character, Annette, had posted in a magazine, stating she wished to stay a virgin until marriage, reason why she broke up with her last boyfriend, whom didn't agree at all.

"_You did?"_ She puffed her chest, proud.

"_I must say I found it rather appalling."_ Maybe that was the reason Darren was such a good actor; it wasn't as if being rude was something out of his world.

"_That's a first. Most people praised me for it."_ She commented, curious, without showing a sign of being offended.

"_Most people are morons. I mean who are you to knock what you've never experienced?"_

"_I wasn't knocking anything. It's just my belief that people shouldn't actually experience the act of love until they are in love and that people our age are too immature to be in touch with those emotions."_ Another point he should might know, precisely; since the little time she shared with him she had heard him brag about his not-so-private intimate life.

Their characters then got into a short discussion, in which Darren should show offended by the accusation of having slept with a lot of women. Lauren suggested to start all over again, since they hadn't met the right way. (That could apply to their situation too, except that she would never suggest something so stupid)

"_Annette Harrison."_ She stretched her hand.

"_Sebastian Valmont."_ He shook it softly. That was weird. It simply felt weird. Lauren didn't want to think about it, but it instantly came to her mind that she would have to perform a scene in which she did so much more than shaking his hand. However, she ignored those thoughts, and smiled, just as her script said.

"_So tell me, Annette. I'm curious, since you've never had sex do you touch yourself?"_ The casual drop of the word _sex_on his tongue was the second weirdest thing of the entire rehearsal. This time, it had been stronger; but in a different way; her heart skipped a beat. It was intimidating since he wouldn't stop staring at her eyes, and she wasn't supposed to break the contact yet. But it was so casual that it seemed she was just asking that, to her, out of the scene, with no one around. Was he just simply a good actor or it was that they approached a topic that was out of her comfort zone?

Thank god her script said she had to shake his hand off, and leave quickly; while Darren asked to himself, confused:

"_What did I say?"_


End file.
